


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hojong-centric, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jailbait Sungjong, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Prison Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

_Blood._

_That was all he saw._

_Screaming.Endless screaming._

_That was all he heard._

_Nothing but blood and endless screaming filled his mind._

_Shut it up shut it up shut it upshutitupshutitupshutit-_

"Sungjong,wake up!"


End file.
